The Inconvenient Truth
by SpecialNinja
Summary: After an accident leaves Ethan fighting for his life, will Cal be there to support him? And will Ethan except his help? Connie is not included in the story so Zoe is still in charge. Thank you too theverystuffoflife for proof reading so far.


Ethan Hardy wasn't the most courageous man in the world, but he sure didn't like to rely on other people. Especially his brother, he had never asked his brother for anything despite Caleb relying on him many a time while in med school, mostly for money to go out drinking. Ethan had always helped him out because he used to look up to his brother. 'Used to' being the key phrase. Although Ethan had been grateful for his help he still didn't like being dependant on Caleb, for fear of being let down again. Who would he have to help him then? No one.

* * *

It all happened on a cold winter morning. The temperature had dropped the night before and the roads had frozen over which was why Ethan was being especially careful while driving to work that morning. He had made no mistakes on the road, and when a car had ran the red light he had no time to react, the car crashed right into the driver's side of his vehicle. He was left there unconscious in his car. Helpless and alone.

* * *

The sound of the red phone rand through the ED. Zoe turned from the conversation she was having, excused herself then walked over to answer the phone.

"Holby ED" Zoe said in a fed up voice, she had only been in an hour and she was already tired.

"Ok, I'll send someone" Zoe slammed the phone down, this was all she needed, they were already short staffed and Dr Hardy hadn't arrived yet, he was in for big trouble when he did. She sighed then turned round to see Caleb standing behind her on the computer.

"Cal I need you to attend a car accident, three cars involved. The ambulance is leaving in 5" Zoe finished and Caleb was about to run off to get changed when Zoe stopped him, "Wait Caleb, have you heard from Ethan, he hasn't come in this morning?"

"No, sorry" Cal said then carried on towards the staff room feeling confused, Ethan was never late for anything.

* * *

Cal jumped out the back of the ambulance and took in the sight in front of him. The first car that caught his attention was the most damaged. A car had crashed into the side and another one had crashed into the rear. It looked like that driver would have the most serious injuries so he went there first.

* * *

He climbed into the passenger side of the car as the driver's side was blocked. He looked at the man in front of him, but froze as he saw the identity of the casualty.

"Ethan?" Cal stuttered, he froze. All his medical knowledge abandoned him as he saw the helpless man in front of him. Ethan needed his help now more than ever. He pulled a collar out of his medical bag and quickly strapped it round Ethan's neck

"Jeff" Cal shouted to the paramedic, and he came running over.

"What's wrong?" Jeff said as he saw the panicked expression on Cal's face.

"It's Ethan" Cal said quickly while holding his neck still, Jeff looked around Cal to see Ethan's face covered in blood, "Can you get in the back and hold his neck?"

"Are you sure you should be treating him?" Jeff questioned.

"There's no one else" Cal replied quickly, Jeff realised that Cal was right, Ethan urgently needed a doctor and Caleb was the only one at the site.

"His arm's trapped, the fire crew are going to need to cut him out" Cal stated, before turning his full attention to Ethan.

"Ethan, Ethan can you hear me?" Cal said whilst tapping his face lightly, he saw Ethan open his eyes then close them again.

"Open your eyes Ethan" Cal ordered and Ethan fully opened his eyes and stared at Caleb.

"Cal?"

"You need to stay awake" Cal said in a slightly bossy tone.

"What happened?" Ethan said slurring slightly.

"You were in a car accident" Cal explained "Can you tell me where it hurts the most?"

"My arm and my head" Ethan whispered.

"Ok, I'm going to go and get the fire crew so we can get that arm out" Cal said before climbing out the car and going to get help.

* * *

"Zoe!" Noel called from reception as Zoe walked to resus.

"Noel, have you heard anything from Ethan?" Zoe questioned as she walked towards him, her arms filled with files and paperwork, she dumped it down on the desk before Noel continued.

"No, but Cal called….Ethan was involved in the crash on the motorway, he's trapped" Noel explained, Zoe put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Ok, keep me updated and tell everyone to gather in the staffroom for a briefing" Zoe said before picking up her files and walking to her office.

* * *

"Ok Ethan, we're going to cut you out now" Jeff told Ethan with a warm smile.

"You need to get out Cal" Jeff said while climbing out the car himself. Caleb was now in the back holding Ethan's neck.

"No, I'm staying with him" Cal said determinedly.

"Caleb, get out!" Jeff ordered.

"He could deteriorate at any second, I'm not leaving" Cal said angrily.

"Go Cal" Ethan said obviously struggling to talk.

"No" Cal said, putting his foot down and Ethan knew he wouldn't change his mind.

* * *

"Right, you've all heard about the accident on the motorway as we are receiving all the casualties. But I'm afraid Ethan was involved in the crash. You all need to treat his as you would any other patient, I don't want any mistakes" Zoe said then left quickly, she couldn't bear to see the look on their faces.


End file.
